New Beginnings
by mbk21
Summary: Peter Parker, and all of the other people who were vanished by Thanos, are finally back on Earth. Peter struggles with his role as spiderman. Is he finally ready to give up being a suoerhero?
1. chapter 1

Chapter One

Peter had been back on Earth for a month now. Life was starting to get back to "normal." Peter hadn't been out as Spiderman for since the whole Thanos incident. Some part of risking his life every night seemed daunting. He needed a break from it all.

Peter was lying in his bed, staring at his spiderman suit that was laying in front of him. It was his old suit as his iron spider suit had been pretty destroyed during the war. He was sure that Tony Stark had made him an even better one, but Peter hadn't asked for it.

Tony had been around a lot recently. I guess losing Peter to Thanos made him a little overprotective. Peter didn't mind though. Tony felt like a fatherly figure to him. After losing his dad and then his uncle, he didn't mind having Tony around to be that person for him. Peter heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" It was Aunt May. She had been extra protective over Peter recently as well. She was probably over joyed that he wasn't running around the streets at night. Peter tucked his suit away.

"Yeah."

"Wanna watch a movie with me tonight?" May sat on the edge of Peter's bed.

"Sure."

"Is something wrong Peter?" May could always see through him.

"No, I'm fine. Really. What movie do you want to watch?"

"You know you can talk to me." May ran her fingers through Peter's unruly hair.

"I'm fine!"

"Okay, okay, but you know that you can come to me when something's bothering you right?" Peter nodded, half jokingly and half seriously. "Dinner will be ready in ten. I made your favorite."

"Chili?" Peter hoped. May nodded. "Thanks aunt May." May smiled and left Peter's room.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Peter's first day back at school since before he left to fight off Thanos. Aunt May had let him take the last two weeks off to kind of get back into things and settle in. As soon as he got to school, Ned, Peter's best friend, gave him a pat on the back.

"Welcome back bro." Peter smiled. "So tell me all about it. I still can't believe you were on another planet. That's sick."

"Yeah. Did I tell you I met Thor?" Ned's face dropped.

"No way!"

The morning classes had gone by slowly. Peter's mind kept drifting. His thoughts kept going back to that moment when he disintegrated into thin air, laying in Tony's arms. Then his mind would shift to his ride back to Earth. He had woken up on a spaceship, which belong to Star-Lord the other Peter, oblivious to what had happened. It was like in a instant he was dead and alive again. Tony and the few other Avengers that hadn't perished during the war were able to meddle with time to restore the universe to its original state. Most people didn't know. To them, it was like the whole thing never happened. Peter knew though and thinking about it gave him a headache.

At lunch, Peter sad with Ned, MJ and a few others. MJ had her face in a book, while Ned and Peter caught up over the school's tater tots.

"Soo, are you going to ask Gwen out?" Ned prompted in a whisper. Gwen was new to the school this year. She moved to the city from Washington D.C. She and Peter had become good friends in the past few months.

"Ned, we've talked about this."

"But you said that you liked her before you left on the bus. You left me on a cliffhanger, man!" Ned wasn't lying. Peter did kind of have a crush on Gwen. Not only was she drop dead gorgeous, but she was so genuine and nice too

"Yeah, I mean, I do like her, but I just don't know if it's the right time." MJ looked up from her book and glanced at the two boys. Clearly unenthused, MJ began to read again.

"I bet you don't have the guts to ask her out," Ned antagonized.

"Forget who you're talking to Ned?" Ned rolled his eyes at Peter.

"Still don't believe you."

"You know what? I'm going to go ask her on a date right now." Peter stood up and walked over to the table Gwen was sitting at. He had his hands tucked into his front jean pockets had his shoulders kind of slummed. His heart was racing. It was funny how easy it was to stand up to dangerous villains, but the minute Peter had to talk to a girl, he became so nervous. "Hey Gwen." Gwen turned her head. Her bright blue eyes and dirty-blonde hair were glowing through the sunlight coming through the window.

"Oh hey Peter. It's so nice to have you back. Are you feeling better?" Gwen commented. Peter's alibi for why he had been out was that he had come down with a bad case of Pneumonia.

"Yeah, it's good to be back. Anyways, I was wondering if you maybe, um, wanted to hang out this weekend? Maybe we could see a movie, or get dinner or I don't know its-

"I would love to," Gwen interrupted. Peter was so relieved.

"How about dinner on Saturday at seven?"

"Sounds good." Gwen smiled. "Oh, where should we go?"

"I'll surprise you."


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday night and Peter was getting ready for his date with Gwen. He had picked a nice Italian place around the corner to take her. Everyone loved Italian food right? Peter knew it would be expensive; he sure hoped she wouldn't order something with truffles in it. Peter pulled on a white button down shirt and his uncle Ben's old dark blue tie. It took him a couple of videos on youtube to master how to tie it right. May walked in on him messing with his hair.

"Oh, don't you look dapper." Peter embarasly laughed. "You know, I'm really happy that you're going out tonight." May put her hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Yeah, I am too." Peter looked down at his watch. "I should go. Don't want to be late."

"Go, go. Have fun!" Peter left the room, leaving without his spiderman suit. He can't remember the last time he had gone anywhere without it.

Peter made his way to Gwen's house; it was actually surprisingly close to Peter's apartment. Peter rang the doorbell and waited on the porch, while he rocked on his feet back and forth. Gwen answered the door. She looked amazing. She was wearing a light blue dress with spaghetti straps and had her hair down with one strand of her blonde hair pinned to the back of her head.

"You look incredible," Peter blurted. Gwen blushed.

"Thanks Peter." The two kids walked together until they reached the restaurant, talking about final exams coming up and all the stress in school. When they go to the restaurant, Peter checked in and the two were led to their table. Candles were lit all over and the light was dim. Peter could tell by the velvet curtains that this was an expensive place. Peter pulled Gwen's chair out for her to sit down and then made his way over to his own. "This place is great."

"Yeah, I heard it was good," Peter replied.

"So, how's your aunt?" Gwen asked between sips of water.

"She's good." Peter knew not to ask how her family was doing. He knew that Gwen had some family issues, though he didn't know the specifics.

"How are you by the way? You were out for a long time."

"Yeah, I was pretty sick," Peter lied. "But, I'm better now."

"The workload must be overwhelming," Gwen sympathized.

"Yeah, it definitely is." Peter wasn't lying that time. After a few minutes, a waiter came by to take their orders. Peter got ravioli and Gwen got some sort of pasta special. The two kids talked for a while. It felt nice to just to be a normal teenager for once. Peter didn't have any Spiderman worries. It was just him and Gwen and he was loving it. After they had finished their dishes, instead of opting for dessert at the restaurant, they decided to grab some ice cream. There was a great little ice cream place in Queens where Peter always went to. He had saved the owner's life sometime a while back and would always get free ice cream when he went. Plus, it was just damn good.

"Hey Peter! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while," the ice cream salesman announced

"I've been busy I guess." Peter shrugged.

"Who's the young lady?" The salesman gestured to Gwen.

"I'm Gwen, nice to meet you." Gwen waved slightly.

"So what can I get you two. On the house as usual."

"I'll take rocky road in a cone," Peter replied.

"Hmm, I'll go for moose tracks," Gwen choose.

"Coming right up." When the two got their ice cream, they moved outside to sit at once of the small tables for two.

"Do you know him?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, we're friends," Peter replied. Peter suddenly felt the hairs on his arm stick up. His head began to pound. It was his spidey-sense telling him something wasn't right. Gwen noticed his concerned look.

"Are you alright?" Peter didn't answer. He was too focused on the feeling of danger that was coming. "Peter?" Suddenly, Peter noticed a giant metal figure figure hurtling towards them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry in advance for the super short chapter! I have finals going on, so everything is a bit hectic.

—

Peter watched as the giant metal machine rampaged through the streets, throwing people put of the way to get to Peter. It almost resembled a rhinosorous. Peter swore that the metal figure was coming to him, but Peter didn't have his suit to help him. He couldn't just show off his Spiderman abilities in the light of day.

"Oh my god!" Gwen exclaimed. Peter pulled her as far away from the scene as he could and hid in a dark alley behind a dumpster. The rhino man followed. Soon, he was in the same alley as Peter

"Run," Peter whispered to Gwen.

"No. What about you? I'm not leaving you," Gwen protested.

"I have a plan. Just go!" Gwen hesitantly ran away. The rhino noticed and Peter pulled in front of the dumpster. "Hey, rhino guy!"

Peter didn't know what he was doing. He didn't have his web suiters or even his suit to protect him. The metal rhino man turned it's head to face Peter. He stormed toward Peter. Just in time, he flipped out of the way. The metal rhino grunted in annoyance. Peter ducked out of the way with every swing the rhino took. Then the rhino turned on his guns. They were coming out of his hands. _Oh shit,_ Peter thought. He tried to fight off the rhino but it was harder without his webs. Peter felt a bullet slam into his side. He tried to stand up and fight, but the pain was too much. Peter stumbled to the ground, clutching his side; blood was drenching his hands. Peter knew he was done for. He was probably going to die a second time. His vision was darkening. Too much _blood loss_ , Peter thought. He had been shot before; he knew the drill. Rhino picked Peter up and held him by the collar of his shirt. Peter winced with the movement.

As if on cue, Ironman flew down from the sky. He defeated the rhino easily. Peter was embarrassed. It took Tony a total of like three minutes to defeat this rhino guy and then there was Peter, bleeding out on the floor.

"Oh, shit kid," Tony said as he put pressure on the wound.

"T-thanks for c-coming," Peter barely made out. All of a sudden, Gwen came running back probably hearing the sound of the fight stop.

"Peter! Oh my god." She ran towards him and kneeled by his side

"We don't have enough time to get you back to the compund upstate. I've got to take you to a hospital."

"I'll b-be fine."

"There's no exit wound. I'm not risking it." Tony picked up Peter in his arms. "Oh, and hey there," Tony said to Gwen. Tony lifted from the ground and flew away.


End file.
